Bree Golden
Brianna "Bree" Golden Child of Freyja (This Character Belongs to Ontario101) History Morgan Golden was a mystery author living in Augusta, Maine who could see through the mist. One day at a book signing a fan walked up to her, and she instantly fell in love. To her liking, he gave her his number and said his name was Alejandra Lopez. He didn't want to sound desperate and he didn't want her to forget about him either. He didn't know when he should call her, but after a day of debating he finally did. She answered and they ended up planning their first date. Morgan and Alejandra had their first date at a local sports bar in Augusta, Maine. Sadly, at the date he kept getting recognized by fans, so they both went back to Morgan's estate. At first it was just a pleasant dinner and a movie, but then it turned, inappropriate. The next day Morgan woke up in his bed and Alejandra was there next to him. Alejandra satyed with Morgan for the next few days and it turned out that she was pregnant. Morgan knew what do first, tell his mother the news. His mother was furious at Morgan. She was a strict Catholic and didn't believe in sex before marriage one bit. She kicked Morgan out of her home, and Morgan had no clue what to do. Brianna "Bree" Golden was born on July 19, 1995 in Augusta, Maine to Alejandra Lopez and Morgan Henry. After the birth, Alejandra disappeared. By now, Morgan's leading mystery series, "The House in the Middle of Nowhere" lost it's popularity, and Morgan lost his job. |- | Other |- | |} In the coming years the Golden's lost all of their fame and fortune and were forced to move to a studio apartment in Augusta, Maine. Since their life became so horrible, Morgan began taking his anger out on Bree. He would beat her. When Bree was 15 she couldn't take it anymore. She ran away and became a prostitute for the pedophiles of Maine. She made a couple thousand dollars off of prostitution, until she was caught by the cops and put in a orphanage. In the orphanage, Bree hated her life. It was even worse than her old home, though she did get to like one person there. The mailman. She even had a little crush on him. The highlight of her day everyday was seeing him. She especially loved when the orphanage got a package since he went up to the door, and guess who answered it everytime. Bree. His name was Forest, Forest Woods. Bree didn't know it, but Forest was a Elf. He was sent to look after her, and when the time came, bring her to Camp Odin. That time did come soon. A bunch of Dwarves came and attacked the orphanage. Being the only one that could see through the mist, Bree was the only one who could see them. Forest, who wasn't far away heard her screams and ran to the orphanage as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. When he arrived at the orphanage, the Dwarves were an inch away from killing Bree, but he used his nature magic to stun them. He then healed all of Breigh's many wounds from both her father and the Dwarves. He carried her to a nearby unlocked car and drove all the way to Camp Odin. There, he explained everything to her and she walked through the gates of Camp Odin with her knees trempling in fear. Personality Personality Bree is a headstrong, guillible 17 year old girl. Other than that, she's your typical, likeable, girl-next-door. Her fatal flaw is that she's very trusting and will believe anything that she hears. Appearance Appearance Bree has long sandy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Even in the Winter her skin has a tan and stands at about 5'8". Powers Powers WIP Gallery Gallery jaz.jpg jaz2.jpg Relationships Relationships Bree's Anthem Bree's Anthem "Moment 4 Life" by Nicki Minaj feat. Drake Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Born in 1994 Category:American Category:Children of Freyja Category:Head Counselors